Boneweaver
In-Game Name: Sith, Boneweaver, TheSithy Real Name: Siim Forum Name: SiThY Born at: 1996 Gender: Male Xfire: trksniper1 MSN: sk96@windowslive.com E-mail: sk96@windowslive.com Location: Tallinn,Estonia Side: Jedi Skin: Custom(Reborn Twin) Achievements *Creator Of The Elite Wiki *Map Modder for the EFF *Member Of The Month May 2010 *Predator Rank Ranks Influenced, 23th June 2009, he was given this rank by Behemoth Sith Sentinel, at unknown time, he was given this rank by Behemoth Sith Marauder, 9th August 2009, he was promoted by Behemoth and Arkaine Left, on 28th August 2009, Sith left the clan. Sith Marauder, 13th Feburary 2010, Sith re-joined the clan and was given the rank by Apophis Sith Warrior,18th March 2010 he was promoted by Dzolo Jedi Ace, 15th May 2010, he promoted by BBB and Boneweaver changed to jedi. Predator Division, 13th June 2010, he was given this rank by Apophis Left, on 27th August 2010, he left the clan. Joining Boneweaver says - I started playing jka somewhere around 2006.I played SP back then.Though cause of the computer mailfunction i never really made to the MP.I finally reentered the jka world in 2009.I once again started with the SP though this time i made to the mp.I played in CoF server for a month or more.One day i got banned from there and i accidentaly picked eff server.I played in the server for a week or two and then decided it was time for me to try to join EFF.I almost had failed the joining trials.Though Behemoth decided to appoint me to a master who would train me cause i wasn't good at saber at all.After a week i tried once more and that time against Fluffy. Character Sith or also know as Boneweaver is a rather silent person.You can often find him just standing against the wall ,thinking his thoughts.He uses 2 blue lightsabers as he calls them 'Calm Death'. Though if he decides to do something he does that.He doesn't like the new guys very much but he has his few with who he talks from the new guys. Quotes & Words Of Wisdom 'Who is the wookie now?' 'Any last wishes?' 'I'm not afraid to be as twisted as I want to be' Hall Of Fame: Hall of memory: He was always a nice guy, with great ambitions. He brought me to EFF Clan, taught me the basic and essential moves and attacks with all kinds of weapons, a very good teacher, who wouldn't get angry too easy. Great modelator of EFF Maps, and creator of this wonderful Wiki. Thanks, Sith, you're the best. ~ Dominus I knew him as a really good guy to have fun with, to train with, to ask advices from, and to work together with. He impressed us both in saber combat and in the ways of designing, as it was really good to be dual trainer along with him, and was really a honor to share toughts of art and designing. Tough when he didnt do these above, he organised evens with perfect routine or acted true to his rank as a Predator. Sithy, thank you for the great times. ~ Blaze Category:Hall of Fame Category:Left Category:Retired Admin (Predator)